Double-Stuff Oreos
by NothingGoesAsPlanned
Summary: Kendall wants to find out who's been stealing his Oreos and Logan wants to figure out how to confess his feelings to a certain green-eyed blonde.


Logan walks by Kendall in the living room, briefly glancing at his best friend before continuing on his way. He stops abruptly, walking backwards until he is in front of the blonde again.

"Kendall, why do you have a water gun?" Logan asks. Kendall grins, throwing the gun in the air only for it to fall on his head.

"Ow!" He rubs his head before leaning down and picking up the water gun, which he now dubs the "demonic-evil-trying-to-kill-me-water-gun".

"You going to answer the question?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I have this," He gestures to the gun, frowning. "Because someone has been sneaking into our room at night and stealing my Oreos. So I'm going to shoot them with this when they go towards our room."

Logan raises his eyebrows. It's barely ten in the morning.

"You're going to stay out here all day?"

"Yeah. And then when I see the thief, bam! My Oreos are saved." He says. Logan gives him a blank look.

"Of course you would." He says, shaking his head. "Why are the Oreos so important anyway?"

"They're _Double-Stuff Oreos_. All the explanation is right there." Kendall says, his green eyes bright.

"Well that explains it." Logan mutters under his breath. "Have fun protecting your precious Oreos. I'm going to the pool."

Kendall waves at him with the gun.

"Hey, back the _hell _up! Did I say you could touch the gun? Wait, I bet _you_ stole my Oreos. JAMES!"

Logan rolls his eyes and doesn't bother turning around.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Hey Logan." Camille says, smiling. Said boy grins.

"Hey Camille." He sets his book aside. "What's up?" He asks. Camille shrugs.

"Just wanted to know if you got your Prince Charming yet." She says, smirking slightly. Logan rolls his eyes.

"No. He's so oblivious. I was practically _flirting_ with him the other day, and he didn't even notice." He responds sourly. Camille shakes her head.

"And you guys appointed him as the leader? One would think he would be more observant." She says with an amused look. Logan shrugs, signaling that he isn't quite sure why Kendall was the leader of their little group either.

"I'm tempted to give up." Logan admits, twisting the hem of his shirt.

"Don't. You've liked him for so long. If you give up you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Camille instantly says.

"Yeah, but I don't want to just flat out tell him. But, with the way this is going, I'm going to have to do it."

Camille chews her lip.

"Why don't you tell him now?"

"Can't. He's in the living room with a water gun. He thinks someone's been sneaking into our room and stealing from his "secret" stash of Oreos."

"Wow. Who knew Kendall could be so protective over food?"

"Right? Anyway, I'll just talk to him…later. Much later." Camille rolls her eyes.

"I'm not getting any younger, you know." She says, smiling at the brunette boy.

Logan waves his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

Kendall smirks and adjusts his new position in front of their door.

"You won't be saying that when the Oreos are saved." Logan rolls his eyes. With the amount of eye rolling he's been doing, he wonders if his eyes would get sore.

"You realize that our room has a window, right?" Kendall narrows his eyes.

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?" He asks. Logan groans.

"It means that they'll just sneak in from the window while you're out here. Idiot." He adds the last part under his breath, but Kendall hears it.

"Fine. I'll go inside."

"Thank god." Kendall frowns.

"I don't appreciate your sassiness."

"Yeah well I don't appreciate your stupidness." Logan retorts. Kendall gives him an amused look.

"You do realize that stupidness isn't a word, right? It's stupidity, Logie. And I thought _you_ were the smart one." He says. Logan growls and shoves him out of the way.

"Oh shut it."

"Wow. You really went for the jugular with that one." Logan throws his arms up in the air.

"Man, why do I even like you?" He says, but quickly slaps his hand over his mouth. He looks at Kendall with wide eyes. The blonde gives him a confused look.

"What?"

"I, uh, meant why am I even friends with you?"

"Oh. That's easy. It's because you love me." He grins at Logan.

Logan blushes heavily and quickly walks to his bed. Kendall follows, closing the door behind him and heading to the brunette's bed as well. He lies on the foot of Logan's bed, water gun resting on his stomach. He crosses his arms behind his head and looks over at Logan.

"I miss this, you know." Kendall says.

"Miss what?" Logan asks curiously. Kendall smiles softly.

"You know, this. Being here with just me and you. I mean, after I started going out with Jo and you started going out with Camille, I feel like I've lost you. And I miss how we used to do stuff with just the two of us."

"You have James and Carlos." Logan reminds him. His heart pounds deep in his chest. Kendall's face twists into a sad expression.

"It's not the same." He mutters, eyebrows drawn down. Logan swallows hard.

"I broke up with Camille. For at least a month now." He says. Kendall gives him a shocked look, but then he quickly adopts a neutral expression.

"Oh, why?" He asks.

"Wasn't working out," Logan responds, and it isn't a lie. Kendall furrows his eyebrows.

"Is there more to it?" He asks, and Logan looks up at him quickly.

"Huh?" He asks. Kendall sits up, and the water gun slides to the ground. He wants to tell Kendall, but his mouth can't seem to form the words.

"C'mon Logan. 'It wasn't working out,' is what _everyone_ says when there's something more. So what is it?" Kendall asks, looking at Logan with piercing eyes.

The smaller boy swallows again and slides back against the headboard until he can feel the coolness of the wood through his shirt.

_Well, it's now or never._

"You. It was because of you." He mutters, loud enough for Kendall to hear. He doesn't dare look up.

"What?" Kendall finally says, and Logan looks up at him. "Me…? What did I do?" He asks, his eyebrows drawn together as he wracks his brain to figure out what he did.

"It's technically not you, but at the same time it is." Logan says, and Kendall's confused expression doesn't change.

"Logan-"

"I like you. We broke up because I like you. _Really, really_ like you." Logan interrupts him quickly.

Kendall's confused expression fades.

"Oh." He says, and Logan almost screams at him. He had just confessed, and all he said was _oh?_

"Yeah…" He responds awkwardly, and both boys avoid each other's gaze.

"Hey," Kendall says quietly, and Logan forces himself to look at him. "How long? How long have you like me?"

Logan's eyes soften.

"A year." He says.

"If you liked me that long, why did you go out with Camille?"

"I wanted to get over you. But as you can see, that didn't exactly work." He laughs bitterly.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"I want to try something." Kendall's eyebrows are drawn together, and he stares at the plain blue sheets on Logan's bed.

"Okay…" Logan says, giving the blonde a quizzical look. Kendall gets on his knees and shuffles over to where Logan is. He leans over him, pressing his lips firmly over his.

Logan feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest. Kendall pulls away, too quickly for his taste, and leans back on his heels.

"Uh…" Logan says dumbly, and Kendall suddenly smirks.

"Left you speechless, huh?" He says, and Logan finds himself blushing.

"Why did you do that?" Logan asks, resisting the urge to brush his fingers against his lips. Kendall shrugs.

"Kissing you felt right." He says. "Everything about you feels right."

Logan feels his heart melt. He leans up and presses his lips against Kendall's once more, savoring the feeling.

"Yeah," He agrees. "It does feel right." Kendall smiles, and Logan finds himself smiling too. His eyes land on the water gun. "What kind of Oreos were they again?" He asks.

Kendall raises his eyebrows.

"Double-Stuff. Why?" Logan smirks and kisses him again, whispering against his lips.

"My favorite."


End file.
